Jayk's Gift
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: Soon after graduating from his trainer school,Jayk learns that he can understand pokemon like they were human.With the 3 starter pokemon from the Shinou region,and his friend Kirie,Jayk has to stay sane and save the world from Team Rocket.discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Commucation

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and the Pokemon names used here but I do own the human characters.

Author's Note: this is a revised version, since there was some confusion.

"Stupid Nyaruma, scratched up my favorite hat." A Brown haired kid of 16 said as he looked around with his blue eyes. The family Cats, Nyaruma, Meowth, and Skitty were all curled up and asleep. The teen sighed and ran out of the front door. He was running late for the Trainer's School Graduation. A blonde haired girl with brown eyes came out wearing a uniform. "Hey Jayk!" the girl said. "Yo Kirie!" Jayk said smileing.

The two were childhood friends and Jayk had a crush on Kirie for over a year. The two were to become Pokemon trainers when they were ten, but they were in the Trainer's school. The two friends ran for about fifteen minutes before entering the school.

"Kirie Imaki and Jayk Hashesawa, both of you are almost late." The teacher said.

Jayk and Kirie nodded and took their seats.

Jayk sighed and looked at a male Tailow that was singing. He sighed again and looked forward to see the teacher growling and tapping his fingers on Jayk's Desk. "I can't believe that you, the one who failed at everything, managed to graduate with the third highest Final Exam Grade twice in a row." The teacher said, his eyebrow twitching, "And you know if someone does that feat, they get to start out with three pokemon of their choice."

Jayk nodded and gulped while Kirie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, time for you people to get your diplomas and pokemon." The teacher said.

After 17 other students getting their Diplomas, after Kirie, Jayk received his, but he noticed that the headmaster was at the door waiting for him. "Go on ahead," Kirie whispered to her best friend before sitting down.

Jayk went outside and met with the headmaster.

"I am impressed with your results son, so I decided to get you three pokemon that are the Shinou Region Starters. They are called Pochama, Hikozaru, and Neatoru." The headmaster said, giving Jayk three Pokeballs.

"Thank you Headmaster." Jayk said, bowing a little.

"Good luck my friend." The Headmaster said smiling.

Jayk nodded and went to the classroom.

"Who did you get?" Kirie asked.

"The Shinou Starters," Jayk said, posing a little with Pochama's pokeball. After the speech from the teacher was over, everyone said their goodbyes to each other and left the school.

A family of wild Ratata scampered past Kirie and Jayk, who were on their way home, and stopped in front of them.

"How cute," Kirie said, seeing the babies.

"If I remember correctly that a female Ratata has smaller whiskers than a male, right?" Jayk asked.

Kirie nodded and slowly walked to the family but stopped at a safe distance, so that the wild pokemon remained calm. Kirie smiled after the adult male Ratata crept slowly and cautiously to her and sniffed her backpack a little before his eyes sparkled in awe.

"Why is it doing that?" Jayk asked.

"It must have smelled my Oran berry I have in my bag." Kirie said as she took out the blue berry and placed it in front of the Ratata. He grabbed it with his teeth and scampered to his family and the youngsters began to eat it quickly.

"Rata tata!" the Mother said.

"Rat ratata!" the Father said, smiling.

"You're welcome?" Kirie said, smiling.

After eating the berry, the family scampered out of sight before one of Jayk's pokemon came out.

"Pochama!" Pochama said happily as he finished glowing white.

"I forgoten how cute this Penguin Pokemon is!" Kirie said as she squealed in joy and hugging Pochama.

"POCHAA!" Pochama cried jumping into Jayk's arms.

"Must be a baby." Jayk said, brushing the crying water type's hair gently and hushing it.

"Who did you get?"

"A Chickorita." Kirie said, calling out her pokemon. Chickorita was happy and was wagging her leaf to the side.

Pochama stopped crying but sniffled a little before falling asleep.

"Let's get going." Jayk said.

Kirie nodded and called for Chickorita to follow.

After a few minutes Jayk and Kirie went to their homes and when Jayk got inside, there was a fight going on with a wild Houndour and Growlithe.

"NOT YOU TWO AGAIN!" Jayk said before Pochama woke up and jumped out of his trainer's arms eyes glaring at the two dog like pokemon.

"Pochamama Poma!" Pochama said to the wild pokemon.

"Alright Pochama, Bubblebeam!" Jayk said as Pochama released a heavy spray of bubbles at the two pokemon. Houndour leaped out of the way but Growlithe was hit directly.

"GROWL!" the Growlithe said before falling to its side, knocked out.

"Better catch it," a little kid's voice said.

"Who said that?" Jayk asked, looking around.

"Me!" Pochama said, a vein mark appeared on his forehead.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Jayk said in shock.

"I have been since we both met." Pochama said before he was bitten by Houndour.

"Use Peck!" Jayk said and Pochama nodded before pecking the Houndour like there was no tomorrow.

Houndour yelped in pain and crashed into the wall.

"Go, Pokeballs!" Jayk said as he threw two pokeballs at Houndour and Growlithe.

The first capture was Houndour but Growlithe took a little longer before he was caught.

"Finally those two will stop fighting!" Jayk said as he picked up the balls.

"Yep," Pochama said happily, jumping a bit.

A while later Jayk called out the newly caught pokemon and talked to them about why battling inside his home was wrong.

Kirie came with Chickorita to hang out and Jayk explained why his home was a mess.

"Serves you right." Chickorita said.

"For what, being an idiot?" Jayk said to Chickorita before turning to Kirie, "Did you understand what that Chickorita of yours said to me!"

" No, I think all that happened today has made you delusional." Kirie said, checking Jayk's forehead. Chickorita snickered a little and Jayk gave her the evil stare.

- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- -- - - --- ---- --- - - -- -- - - -

I think I am doing the first fanfic using the newest pokemon from the Diamond and Pearl versions recently released in Japan. And hey, I haven't seen a fanfic that there is a person who could understand the Pokemon Language himself.

I want all reviews and hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Midnight Madness

Jayk was thinking about what Kirie said lying in his bed. As soon the moon was out, a lot of Murkrow, Noctowl, Hoothoot, and Misdreavus could be heard, laughing, crying, and making noises.

"Maybe I am just hallucinating about my Pochama and that darn Chickorita talking and I can understand them." Jayk said, sighing a bit before Reatsuna, his Houndour came into his room, whimpering. "Hey Reat," Jayk smiled and petted Reatsuna on the head. Reatsuna nudged him and Jayk got out of his bed. "What is it boy?" he asked.

A loud crash was heard from the dining room. Jayk poked his head outside and noticed that there was a Murkrow looking around for something, shoving dishes out of the way with its beak. "Why is it that this house is cursed with wild Pokemon coming inside everyday?" Jayk groaned. Reatsuna looked at Jayk and then launched an ember attack at the Murkrow, scaring it away. "Thanks Reat." Jayk petted the Houndour once more.

"NYAA!" Nyaruma screamed dashing into the dining room, chased by a whole flock of Murkrow. "NOT AGAIN!" Jayk wailed, calling out his Growlithe, and Pochama. "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Jayk said, pointing to the Murkrow.

Pochama nodded and charged into the flock using Peck repeatedly.

Growlithe kept using Take Down while Reatsuna used Roar on the Murkrow.

"Tough luck bird brains!" Jayk said to the Darkness Pokemon. A Murkrow flew in with a violet-purple stone in its beak and it landed on the ground.

"What is that stone?" Jayk asked to Pochama.

Pochama shrugged before pecking at some more Murkrow. The Murkrow with the stone touched it with a foot and started to glow white.

"WHAT THE!" Jayk shouted as he watched the Murkrow evolve into a Donkarasu.

Donkarasu chuckled a bit before using the dark type Blade Test move on

Growlithe.

"GROWL!" Growlithe screamed in pain as the move did a critical hit. "Growlithe, Return!" Jayk said pointing the pokeball at Growlithe and calling it back it.

"RAZOR LEAF!" a girls voice said before a Chickorita appeared flinging Razor Leaves at the Donkarasu and its Murkrow flock. "DONKARA!" Donkarasu shouted as the flock began to fly away.

"Why do I always have to pay for what I didn't do?" Jayk complained as he was sweeping the dining room floor the next day.

"Because youre unfortunate?" a voice said.

"Okay, I think I need to rest right now!" Jayk said, looking at Reatsuna.

"Okay," Reatsuna said. Jayk sighed and went to bed.

Donkarasu was watching Jayk through the window perched on a tree branch.

He growled in anger, mad that Jayk revolted against his flock.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

Okay, I know it's kinda short, but I made sure that people won't get confused about where Jayk and company are at. I WILL replace the Japanese D/P Pokemon names with the English ones once they are released. I hope you enjoy this as much as my "Hero's Fate" fanfic.

Blazorna Santori


End file.
